Zosan: Bandages
by Dalibabe91
Summary: Sanji was left to attend to Zoro's bandages due to Chopper going into town to restock, but once Zoro awakes he was being stubborn as always. This is a boyxboy story so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. But I hope you enjoy it, it's my first Zosan fanfic.


It's been three days since Zoro has been in bed recovering from a battle, Sanji was asked to change his bandages every so often because of Chopper was in town getting medicines.

Sanji grumbled at the thought but he was watching the ship since he had already stocked up on food anyways, he took his one last drag of his cigarette before entering the sick bay.

He looked upon the sleeping swordsman and sighed, nothing could be more annoying then hearing the bitching of grumpy 'marimo'.

Sanji pulled back the covers and looked at the bandages that were on Zoro's body, they were stained with his blood.

Sanji grabbed the medical equipment and sat on the bed beside Zoro, he took the scissors and proceeded to remove the old bandages.

"That's cold." Zoro grumbled as he awoke. He stared up at his 'arrival' who was in the middle of changing his bandages.

"What?" Sanji asked. "Isn't this supposed to be Chopper's doing?" Zoro asked. "He's not here, he went to get medicine." Sanji replied. Zoro just stared at Sanji. "Chh, whatever." He replied.

"Just sit up so I can put fresh bandage on." Sanji grumbled. "I don't need it." Zoro said as he sat up. Sanji growled and started to wrap the fresh bandage around his wounds on his chest. "I said I don't need it!" Zoro snapped. Sanji struggled to get the bandage on but he managed.

Zoro glared at Sanji and he glared back, then he started to wrap bandages around the wounds on his arms. Yet again Zoro put up a fight, Sanji just bit Zoro's shoulder and Zoro grunted and bites onto the bandage that was dangling off this right arm.

_D-damn it._ Zoro thought. "Your really starting to annoy me." Sanji muttered. Zoro's face started to tint red. "S-shut up." Zoro replied through his teeth.

As Zoro's breathing got heavier Sanji's heart began to race, he then licked the back of the swordsman's neck causing him to blush redder and pant.

"Getting excited are we?" Sanji teased then gave gentle teasing kisses onto Zoro's back. "Ngh, Shut up!" He grumbled. Sanji smirked, he reached in front of Zoro and down to his 'lower region'. Zoro jumped from being startled.

Sanji began to coress Zoro's genital area making him force out a pleasureful moan, he also continued to kiss and lick the back of his neck. "Y-you bastard." Zoro panted.

"Your defiantly excited, your 'sword' wants to be 'unsheathed'." Sanji whispered which made Zoro's face go very red. Sanji pulled out Zoro's throbbing hard 'manhood' out and looked down, he squirmed a little.

Sanji began to stroke along Zoro's shaft and teased the tip with his fingers, Zoro moaned and panted. Sanji shifted from behind Zoro around to the front of him and gave him a sexy smirk, he then leaned forward towards Zoro's 'manhood'.

Zoro looked down at Sanji as he licked along his shaft, he gasped then moaned. Sanji continued to tease him with his soft and smooth tongue then takes Zoro's 'manhood' into his mouth.

Zoro moaned from the sensation of Sanji's mouth on his 'manhood'. "H-hey, stop. Ero cook stop!" Zoro said with a panic tone. Too late, Sanji had caught his pre-cum into his mouth and swallowed it. Zoro was panting like crazy, he looked at Sanji who had some running down from the corner of his mouth. He whipped it away giving Zoro a sexual glare.

"I said stop." Zoro said. "Why? The fun part has just started." Sanji replied. Sanji unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, Zoro looked at him red faced. "Since your hard, I might as well not waste it." Sanji said.

He sat upon Zoro's lap facing him and ease his 'manhood' inside, they both grunted. "Wow, your twitching alot after cumming so much." Sanji teased. "S-shut up love cook." Zoro replied with a smirk.

Zoro began to thrust upward into Sanji making him moan, he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and moaned into his ear. "It's been awhile since we fucked hasn't it?" Zoro asked. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me damn it." Sanji replied before kissing the swordsman.

As their tongues wrestled each other and the sweat running down their bodies, it really made the room feel so hot. All they could hear was their moans and the sounds of their sexual pleasure.

"Your sucking me in pretty deep, you really must enjoy getting fucked." Zoro muttered. "Shut up, your ruining the moment." Sanji replied. Zoro chuckled and rammed him harder.

"F-fuck, I'm cumming." Sanji moaned. "Yeah, so am I." Zoro replied. It felt like they were going at it for hours, until finally they reached their climax. They both collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"Fuck that was good." Sanji said. "Better then good." Zoro replied. "Heh, it's been about a week since we've done this." Sanji said. "I think we should've waited a bit longer." "Fuck that." Zoro replied. Sanji smiled. "I wouldn't be able to hold back if you made me wait even longer." Zoro said. Sanji chuckled. "True." "Next time don't make me wait so long." Zoro said. "I know, but the anticipation is the best part." Sanji replied. "Bastard." Zoro grumbled.


End file.
